Lunas Battle
by Something to do
Summary: Just the thoughts of Luna Lovegood, as she stood in the middle of the great hall ready to fight. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in the story, or the set. They all belong to JK.Rowling.


Luna stood in the middle of the great hall as the battle raged on around her, every 10 seconds a scream pierced through the hall telling her that another person had fallen. Were they a death-eater? Or a student, someone who was fighting for what she was, to keep the school open to everyone, pure blood or not.  
A large bang brought Luna back to the battle, back to the great hall, back to Hogwarts. She looked up and saw hundreds of spiders charging into the hall, grabbing, biting, piercing at students and death eaters alike. She raised her wand without thinking and fired the impedimenta jinx into the middle of the group, with little effect. Another spider just appeared in the original space, bigger and just as blood thirsty.  
"GET BACK" barked Mcgongagall as she chucked a large death eater across the room with a elaborate flick of her wand, "QUICK, GET BACK!" Luna followed her instructions, and jogged to the far side of the hall whilst firing spells over her shoulder. As Luna reached the door she recognised someone from dumbleodre army, a young Hufflepuff. Her pigtails were flinging furiously against her body and her face was become progressively more scared as she duelled a pointy faced death eater, who was cackling as he swirled his wand, looking bored at the idea of killing another innocent pupil.  
" Would you like a hand?" Murmured Luna, looking lazily at the fight that was still progressing right before her. Luna could tell that the whimper the brave Hufflepuff let out as she dived onto the floor was a yes.  
"Look, a nargle!" Shouted Luna, pointing to the side of the death eaters head.  
"A wha-" gasped the death eater, fearing that Luna might have been pointing out something much more dangerous, but before he could finish his sentence, the pig-tail wearing Hufflepuff had cast a spell which smacked violently into his temple, and forced him onto the floor, crying in pain.  
The Hufflepuff gave Luna a look as to say thank you, and ran off right into the thick of the battle. Luna pounced to the side of the hall, and found a nice window seat where she could hide relitivley easily, but still had a good view of the death eaters and students alike. It took her a few seconds to take in the sights of the battle...  
The first thing that caught her eyes were the mangled people crushed by rubble, their robes just visible through the rocks which had engulfed their bodies. She saw Padma and Pavarti back to back casting a very complicated charm at some werewolves, which forced them to transform back into weak, cruel and confused people. She saw Proffeser Flitwick wipe his forehead with the sleeve of his robes as he transformed another suit of armour into a walking fighting warrior. A large pile of death eaters lay by his feet, the pile much taller then he was. Had he killed them? The man who had given Luna career advice about becoming an animal welfare officer just months earlier had killed them? She shuddered at the thought. No one, death eater or not needed to die. The smell of burning pierced her nostrils, and the ground shook as a giant smashed into the floor, bring down the herbology greenhoues with it. Although everything happening around Luna, one person caught a Lunas eye though, Neville. He was wriggling on the floor in pain as a death eater in a rather ugly pink bow stood over him, pointing her wand at different parts of his body and chanted the word "CRUCIO" in a almost sing-songy voice. Maybe Luna could make an exception to no one needing to die, maybe just that one pink bowed death eater.  
Luna forced herself out of the window-seat and pounced over the bodies of Colin and Dennis Creevy who had obviously died together, Dennis wrapped terrified in his brothers arms.  
"Going somewhere, Loony?" Cackled Pansy Parkinson as she jumped infront of Luna, blocking her path. "You don't have much sense, especially for a ravenclaw, do you?" she laughed evilly. Before Luna could even find her pocket the sour faced Slytherin had swished her wand and Luna felt a tight pain going straight down her body. Her skin was being ripped apart and her vision started to go dark and patchy around the corners "maybe I could sit down for a bit" she chocked, before blacking out and falling heavily to the hard ground.

Luna was woken by Madam Promfrey, standing above her, tracing the cut down her body with her long wand whilst muttering something that sounded very complex. She could feel her wound closing up, sealing. As she looked down she saw that her body was good as new, and breathed a heavy gasp of relief as she realised she could get back to fighting. She noticed that even her heavy dark robes had been fixed back together. "Shame" she thought to herself as she stood up "daddy would have liked sewing them back up'


End file.
